


Summer Lovin'

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 16:03:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15440652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Temperature control is important to Draco.





	Summer Lovin'

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Sevfan's birthday! She gave me prompt words of: Heat, Egg, Pad.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Summer Lovin’

~

“Salazar! Is the heat on in here or something? It’s quite warm.” 

“Hm?” Harry looked up. “Well, it is summer—” The words froze on his tongue. 

Draco, a thin sheen of sweat on his forehead, was fanning himself. He was also completely naked. “I said, ‘Is the heat on in here?’ I mean it is summer, but this is ridiculous!” 

Harry, eyes trained on Draco’s cock, whispered, “I…don’t think the heat’s on, no?” 

“Hm.” Spinning around, Draco tossed his shoulder-length hair back over his shoulder before sashaying out of the room. 

Dropping his quill, Harry sprang to his feet, following. He found Draco in their bedroom, spread-eagle on top of the covers, his eyes closed. 

When he walked in, Draco popped one eye open. “Tell me you’re here to cast a Cooling Charm.” 

Licking his lips, Harry began to undress. “The only reason I have to do that is if we were doing something…energetic. Like sex.” 

“Sex?” Draco scoffed. “You can’t possibly want sex now. It’s hot enough to boil an egg in here!” 

“What if,” said Harry, crawling onto the bed, “I fix it?”

“Mmm,” sighed Draco when Harry cast the Cooling Charm. “That’s nice.”

“Yeah.” Harry scooted closer, slinging a leg over Draco and running the pads of his fingers over Draco’s chest. “So, how about it?” 

Draco shrugged. “How about what?” He smirked at Harry’s affronted expression. “Having sex, you mean? It may still be too warm in here.” 

“But I just cast a Cooling Charm!” 

Draco hummed. “I suppose you do deserve a reward for that. Fine. Proceed.” 

Rolling his eyes, Harry drew Draco towards him, kissing him. The kiss soon heated up until they were both panting into each other’s mouths. Draco made no complaint as Harry parted his legs and began fingering him with slick fingers. 

Within minutes, Draco’s legs were draped over Harry’s shoulders, and Harry was thrusting inside him. Draco clung to Harry’s shoulders, moaning with each push, and when Harry finally sped up, his thrusts going rough, Draco came with a strangled moan. 

Harry followed only moment later, his hips grinding against Draco’s arse as he spilled inside him. 

Once he was done, Harry helped Draco into a more comfortable position and, after lying there for a few moments, cast another Cooling Charm for good measure. “You know, it _is_ rather warm in here.” 

Draco rolled towards Harry. “Now I’m cold,” he whinged. “Warm me up?” 

Shaking his head, Harry Summoned a blanket, pulled it over both of them, and cast the strongest Cooling Charm he knew. “There,” he said, shivering. “Happy?” 

Draco, curled up in his arms, hummed. “Mmhm.” 

~


End file.
